Forever You And Me
by Twilightandinuyashafan4life
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome have been best friends forever. They both have feelings for one another but neither of them know it. Finally revealed Kagome and Sesshoumaru begin their lives together! Lemons later! Hope you all enjoy! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

**A/N: Hi my name is twilightandinuyashafan, and may I welcome you to my first fanfic. I would like to say that I do not own InuYasha sadly, but I wish I did. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story though! I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to reading your reviews, Thank you!**

**FEELINGS**

**Chapter 1**

**It was****late at night as Kagome laid on the floor-bed in her hut. Kagome was thinking about her hero and best friend, Sesshoumaru. Kagome's feelings had grown quite strong over the years. Kagome remembered that she knew her feelings were real when Sesshoumaru killed InuYasha for the foul deed he almost committed. As Kagome thought about her feelings for Sesshoumaru more she realized that she had to tell him, before she missed her chance. **_**'I've had feelings for Sesshoumaru since the day I met him, but the day he killed Inu-…that monster was when I realized it and I've just been to scared to tell him.' **_**Kagome thought, her thoughts began to deepen on the subject of her feelings for Sesshoumaru. **_**'What if he doesn't feel the same?…No, I have to be strong!' **_**Kagome thought with confidence and then quietly said, "I'm going to tell him tomorrow" With that being decided Kagome swiftly went to sleep peacefully. **

**~Outside Kagome's hut~**

**(Sesshoumaru's pov)**

**Standing outside Kagome's hut hiding his aura, stood a full dog demon who went by the name of Sesshoumaru. "Tell who what?" Sesshoumaru asked himself very confused about what Kagome had said before she'd fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru sat down and thought of the women he loved **_**'I've been guarding my friends and future lady of my lands since the day I killed that half-demon for what he almost did to her. I had to protect her and there is no question or doubt that I've loved her for a long time.' **_**Sesshoumaru thought intently. "Tomorrow I will tell her how I feel and no one or nothing will stop me for professing my feelings for Kagome." Sesshoumaru said in a whispering tone with a confident voice although he was still pondering if Kagome would even feel the same about him but none the less he still had to tell her. With his mission for the next day set in his mind he fell asleep outside of Kagome's hut.**

**~Next Morning~**

**Kagome awoke up in a great mood, "Today is the day I will tell him how I feel!" Kagome said happily. Kagome went about her morning routine of cleaning her hut than got ready to talk to Sesshoumaru. There was a knock at her hut's door. Feeling his aura Kagome ran to the door and opened it with no hesitation. "Sesshy! What are you doing here I was just on my way to see you." She said pulling him into a light embrace. Sesshoumaru returned the hug fully. **

"**Kags, would you mind taking a walk with me? I need to speak with you. " Sesshoumaru asked with a calm, light tone. Kagome nodded as she stepped out of the hut with him. **

"**I'd be happy to. I was actually just about to ask you the same thing, Sesshy. I need to speak with you as well." Kagome answered cheerfully but still remaining as calm as she could.**

**~Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the forest~**

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in silence for 10 minutes before they stopped in a cleared area in the forest. Kagome turned and faced Sesshoumaru with a smile. "What did you want to talk to me about Sesshy?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru began to pace back and forth before he finally faced Kagome, he seemed very on edge and Kagome could see this. **

"**You may want to take a seat Kags, this may be hard to believe but…" Sesshoumaru began shyly. Kagome blinked a bit but smiled looking at him still. **

"**Okay Sesshy, take your time. There's no rush." Kagome said brightly hoping it would calm him some. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and decided that he had to do this now. **

"**Kags, I'm in love with you and I've loved you for a long time." Sesshoumaru confessed. Kagome gasped and placed a hand over her mouth and started to cry. Sesshoumaru felt bad, thinking that he had upset the woman he loved. Sesshoumaru quickly placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to comfort her. "Kaggy, what's wrong? Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry…" Sesshoumaru said frantically. Kagome shook her head laughing a little bit as she wiped her tears looking at him. **

"**No, no Sesshy! I'm crying because I'm happy." Kagome began as she cupped his cheek with her hand and looked into his eyes. "Sesshy…I was coming to see you to tell you that I'm in love with you and have been since the day I've met you." Kagome said smiling. Sesshoumaru smiled happily as he pulled Kagome close to him as he looked down into her brown eyes. **

"**Oh Kagome…You have no idea how happy you've made me." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru and Kagome leaned in to one another and then they shared their first kiss together.**

**Dialogue Key:**

"**Speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**~Scene Change~**

**A/N: I'm (Kagome's pov)! Sorry guys but I had to leave it here in order to keep you all interested in my story. I'm sorry if there are any grammar issues, I don't have a beta just yet but hopefully spell check took care of any spelling errors. Please review and I will not update by reviews. However, I'll update when ever I can. I will have chapter two up as soon as I have it typed up. Thank you! -twilightandinuyashafan.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Question

_The Big Question_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Sesshoumaru's pov)**_

_**It had been one month since Sesshoumaru and Kagome has confessed their feelings of love for each other and things have been going great. Sesshoumaru had never been more happy in his life and he openly showed this to everyone. "Tonight, I'll ask Kagome to be my mate." Sesshomaru said to himself. Sesshomaru then went about getting his palace ready for his date with Kagome later that night. Sesshoumaru went to look for his best servant, Mandy, Sesshoumaru reluctantly found her out in the clearing near his palace playing with Rin. "Mandy come here for a moment." Sesshoumaru requested as he took a few steps closer to the two girls playing. **_

"_**Yes my lord?" Mandy said jogging up to her master then bowing in respect to him. **_

_**Please tell the other servants that they are free to go tonight. Then would you please take Rin into the village for the night?" Sesshomaru asked smiling. **_

"_**Right away my lord! Are you going to ask Kagome the big question tonight?" Mandy asked gleaming with happiness. **_

"_**Yes I am Mandy." Sesshomaru said with a big grin on his face. "Good luck my lord!" Mandy said giving him a hug and then went to do as she was told. Sesshomaru than got on his cloud and headed towards Kagome's hut.**_

_**(Kagome's pov)**_

_**Kagome was joyful as ever as she got ready for her date with Sesshoumaru that evening. Pulling out some of her favorite kimonos she held 1 up to look at it. Turning she smiled, "Do you think he will like this kimono, Raven?" Kagome asked her friend who was in the hut with her. **_

"_**Are you kidding me? You know what the colors yellow and green on you does to him!" Raven replied excitedly for Kagome. Giggling with a nod Kagome got changed into the light yellow kimono with green patterns all over it.**_

"_**Yeah I know Raven. But I have a strong feeling that something great is going to happen tonight. I wanna look great for him." Kagome said a little nervous now. Raven placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder smiling. **_

"_**Kagome, you look great. Don't worry about your looks. You know Sesshoumaru loves you for you. But if you need a look…Just leave your hair down. You know he loves it. Good luck, love you Kags! Bye." Raven called as she headed out of the hut. **_

"_**Love you to Raven, bye and thank you!" Kagome replied waving to her then she released the pony tail letting her hair drop down and blow gently in the wind. Sensing Sesshoumaru's aura Kagome ran to greet him **_

"_**Hi baby, I missed you." Kagome said giving him a hug. **_

"_**I missed you to my love. Are you ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked returning the hug. **_

"_**I was born ready baby." Kagome said smiling. Nodding Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and pulled her close planting a light kiss on her lips. Sesshoumaru's cloud formed underneath their feet and they flew to the western palace. **_

_**~Western Palace~ **_

_**Upon arriving at the western castle Sesshoumaru stepped off the cloud and helped Kagome down. The could disappeared and Sesshoumaru led Kagome towards the palace entrance. Opening the door Kagome immediately noticed the lilac incense burning, it was her favorite. Sesshoumaru closed the door and took Kagome's hand as they walked into the dining area. Kagome saw the room dimly lit by a few candles, she smiled looking up to Sesshoumaru. "It's beautiful, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she leaned up and kissed him gently. Sesshoumaru chuckled some.**_

"_**Yes, the servants did a wonderful job getting the palace ready for tonight. And for the record, Kaggy…Nothing is more beautiful than you." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blushed and looked away some. **_

"_**What so different about tonight?" Kagome asked curiously.**_

"_**You'll see in due time my love. Come, let us eat before the food gets cold." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded as they sat down to eat. An hour later they had finished, Kagome was looking around and enjoying the sights of the palace. Sesshoumaru was awe struck by Kagome's face illuminating in the candle light. Kagome looked over seeing Sesshoumaru staring at her.**_

"_**Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked feeling a little embarrassed. Sesshoumaru stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Kagome took his hand smiling. **_

"_**May I have this dance?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled Kagome to her feet. **_

"_**There's no music…" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru pulled her close and looked down into her eyes.**_

"_**Close your eyes and listen to the music playing in your heart." Sesshoumaru said as he slowly danced with Kagome. Smiling Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and danced with him. After a few moments Sesshoumaru pulled away from her and held up a finger so she wouldn't talk. "Kagome. You've been my best friend since the day I met you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. A month ago we admitted our feelings for one another and I realized something…" Sesshoumaru paused. **_

"_**What's that baby?" Kagome asked tilting her head in curiosity. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand looking into her eyes still with a loving stare. **_

"_**I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore…" Sesshoumaru said he got down on one knee looking up at her. "I want to be your mate, your husband. Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my life mate?" Sesshoumaru asked. The tears were already flowing down her rosy cheeks as she nodded.**_

"_**Yes…Yes! I'd be honored to become your life mate." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru stood up and he embraced her tightly and then they kissed deeply. Their kiss was full of love and passion, nothing could tear them apart. Sesshoumaru was so happy that Kagome's accepted his marriage proposal and he hoped that she would enjoy the rest of the night that he had planned for them.**_

_**A/N: Haha! Sorry, another cliffy to deal with my fellow readers! Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the errors I do not have a beta yet. The next chapter will be written by BlueroseRaven and will be a lemon. I look forward to reading your reviews. Next chapter will be up when BlueroseRaven is done, I'm not going to rush her for she is working on her own story; Heartbreak Leads To love. Thank you! -twilightandinuyashafan.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Together As One

**Together As One**

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke their kiss for air. Kagome looked deeply into his eyes while smiling. "You've made me so happy, Sesshy. I've dreamed of this day for so long." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru chucked some and nodded.**

"**As have I my love." Sesshoumaru said as he stroked her cheek lightly. Kagome let a tear fall that Sesshoumaru wiped away. "There will be no crying dearest. I have much more planned for this evening." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blinked a few times wondering what else could he have planned that would make her happier than she was at this very moment. **

"**So, when do I get to find out the rest of your plans baby?" Kagome asked.**

"**Right now." Sesshoumaru said as he blindfolded her and took her hand. "Trust me…" He whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded and followed to where ever Sesshoumaru was leading her. Kagome climbed a few stairs with Sesshoumaru and soon they stopped. Sesshoumaru opened the door they were standing at and led Kagome inside. **

"**Sesshy, where are we?" Kagome asked giggling a bit. Sesshoumaru lit a few candles and prepared the room they were in.**

"**Ok, take it off." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome lifted her arms and removed the blindfold and opened her eyes. She gasped as the blindfold fell from her hands. Kagome looked around in awe and flinched a bit when she felt Sesshoumaru behind her.**

"**Kagome. There is one other thing I'd like to ask you…" Sesshoumaru said into her ear lightly as he played with her hair a bit.**

"**Yes my love?" Kagome asked still looking around the room.**

"**Would you like to mate tonight or wait, Kaggy?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest as she turned around slowly and looked deeply into his eyes.**

"**I don't want to wait, Sesshoumaru. I want to mate with you tonight, under the stars. I want to be yours forever, Sesshy." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru was actually a little surprised at her response, he was almost certain that Kagome would want to wait.**

"**Are you sure, Kagome? You know I will wait if you aren't ready. I've waited a life time for you, and it is not a problem to wait until you are ready." Sesshoumaru asked as he placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder's gently. **

"**Sesshoumaru. I've never been so sure of anything else in my life. I want you to be my first and only…" Kagome said as she moved in closer and stared into his eyes with her own. "Please, make love to me Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru needed no other confirmation as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Their kisses intensified greatly as Sesshoumaru's arm cam up to support Kagome's head. This was going to be a night neither of them ever forgot.**

**~(LEMON)~**

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome were locked in a passionate kiss of true love, their hands exploring each other's bodies. They pulled apart for air as Kagome nodded giving Sesshoumaru the go ahead. Sesshoumaru slowly moved his hands to Kagome's back and untied her kimono then slid it off her shoulders. Kagome let it drop as she with help from Sesshoumaru took off his armor, then removed his kimono. Kagome's hands wandered his muscular chest as Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off the beauty before him. Perfect curves, perfect body, perfect girl. Sesshoumaru leaned down and captured Kagome's lips once more as he slowly backed her up into the bed and sat her down.**

**Sesshoumaru slowly laid Kagome down while still kissing her and let his hands gently caress her body. Kagome moaned lightly at his touch while they kissed deeply. "Oh Kagome, you are so beautiful…" Sesshoumaru whispered to her. Kagome blushed as she sat up with Sesshoumaru's help. Sesshoumaru moved his hands on to Kagome's breast and played with them gently, getting a moan out of Kagome he knew she was enjoying it and continued to move his lips to her neck.**

"**Oh Sesshoumaru…" Kagome moaned out lightly. Sesshoumaru began kissing and sucking Kagome's neck which he could smell was arousing her more. Sesshoumaru played with one of her breasts, fiddling the nipple gently. Sesshoumaru kissed the area where he would mark her later at the end of the mating process. Moving his head down, Sesshoumaru cupped his soon to be mate's left breast and kissed the nipple, then suckled on it gently. Kagome could wanted more of him, it was getting harder to control herself. **

**Sesshoumaru then fondled one breast and sucked the other gently. Kagome was moaning louder now as Sesshoumaru moved his hands down to her lower and lightly ran a finger up her semi moist folds which caused her to throw her head back in pleasure moaning still. "Is it to you liking my love?" Sesshoumaru asked as he continued to softly massage her clit. **

"**Oh gods yes…Please Sesshoumaru, don't stop…" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru made no sounds, only nodded as he opened her moist folds and very gently slid his index finger into her womanhood. Kagome moaned loudly again but she spread her legs farther apart and Sesshoumaru took this as she wanted more. **

"**I won't stop. I promise…Tonight, I will make you never forget." Sesshoumaru said as he carefully slid in his middle finger also. Sesshoumaru fingered Kagome with 3 fingers for about 15 minutes, enjoying the sounds of her sweet moaning. Kagome was about to finish when Sesshoumaru stopped and helped her sit up. After this Kagome got off the bed and pushed Sesshoumaru down after removing his pants. **

"**Now its my turn baby." Kagome said with a half smirk. Sesshoumaru arched his brow at her wondering what she would do. Kagome got on her knees in front of the bed and lightly took hold of Sesshoumaru's manhood and stroked it gently. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he relaxed, he let out soft moans that only Kagome would be able to hear. Kagome seeing that he liked it decided to step it up a little and moved her mouth over his manhood and began sucking lightly on it. **

"**Wow…Ka-Kagome. You're amazing…" Sesshoumaru panted as he lifted his neck to see what she was doing that made him feel so good. Kagome continued sucking on him faster, Sesshoumaru was fighting back the urge to buck his hips. After only 10 minutes Sesshoumaru moved a bit to signal to Kagome that he was going to release soon. Kagome stopped and stroked him a few times before climbing back on to the bed where Sesshoumaru took her lightly and flipped her so he'd be on top. **

**Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's legs up on to his shoulder's and spread her folds apart as he moved his head in close and kissed her clit which sent shivers of pleasure through her body. Sesshoumaru could smell how aroused she was and didn't want to make her suffer to much but he had to see if something would work on her. Sesshoumaru began licking her clit and around the inside of her folds. Kagome moaned out his name loudly as she gripped the bed sheets biting her lip. **

"**Ah…Sesshy…Please…I can't take it anymore…I want you…now…" Kagome pleaded her love. Sesshoumaru couldn't make her wait he climbed on top of his soon to be mate and positioned himself at her entrance. He stopped and looked at her for confirmation. "Just be slow…" Kagome told him. Nodding Sesshoumaru slowly pushed himself into her and his eyes never left her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her. **

**Kagome felt some pain but knew it would pass once he was inside her all the way. Kagome held on to Sesshoumaru's arms as he pushed in fully and stopped at her barrier. "Are you ready my love?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded lightly to him. "Then kiss me…" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's lips met as Sesshoumaru pushed past her barrier and entered her fully. Kagome screamed into his mouth and whimpered a bit. "Its ok Kagome. I'm right here…Always right here baby. Let me know when you're ready…" Sesshoumaru said as he stroked her hair lightly.**

**Kagome took only a few moments as she took in a deep breath and looked to Sesshoumaru. "I'm ready now." Sesshoumaru nodded as he slowly began thrusting in and out of her. Kagome moaned lightly as she held onto Sesshoumaru's neck beginning to move to his rhythm now. "Oh yes…Mmm it feels so good Sesshoumaru." Kagome moaned out.**

**Hearing this Sesshoumaru decided speed up a little to increase Kagome's pleasure. "I know…Just tell me what you want. I won't do anything unless you ask for it." Sesshoumaru told her. Nodding Kagome just enjoyed what he was doing now. About 20 minutes later Kagome tightened her walls around his manhood and stroked his face.**

"**I…I want to be…on top…" Kagome said blushing. Sesshoumaru surprised but nodded as he pulled out and let Kagome get up then he laid down on the bed as Kagome climbed on top of him and slowly moved down on his manhood. **

"**Oh Kagome…you're so tight baby…" Sesshoumaru moaned as he held her hips while she rocked them back and forth on his manhood. They kept this up for about 10 minutes and switched to Kagome being on her hands and knees as Sesshoumaru behind her. Kagome and Sesshoumaru also did the side position and up against the wall. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both getting closer to their releases were panting heavily, sweating. Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's arm, Sesshoumaru was throbbing. "Kagome…I'm going to…" He warned.**

"**Me…too." Kagome panted. "SESSHOUMARU…Oh god!" Kagome yelled out. Sesshoumaru grunted a bit as they both released together. Kagome came hard on Sesshoumaru's manhood as Sesshoumaru shot his seed deep inside of Kagome. Sesshoumaru fell beside Kagome and covered them up. With a final kiss they both fell fast asleep in each other's arms smiling happily. **

**~(Lemon End)~**

**Hope you all enjoyed the lemon! BlueroseRaven wrote it, so she gets credit! I will have chapter 4 up soon, I promise! Thank you, twilightandinuyashafan4life! **


	4. AN SORRY

Hi guys twilightandinuyashafan here I am so sorry for not updating lately I've been really busy helping my mom move and I also have jury duty :( I hate having my readers wait but chap four will be up once I get it typed up thank you for your time.

Lots of love

-twilightandinuyashafan4life


End file.
